Genie
See Genie Skill for a rundown of the relationship between skills and preferred genie type, and visual aid to determining skills' elemental compatibility , in the Past area of the 2016 Raising Baby Wukong quest]] Although a free Genie is offered at level 1, and they do offer some benefits to making character development smooth, leveling them with XP and especially Spirit is only an advantage to endgame characters. Genies can cast unique buffs, debuffs and damage with Energy, and thus aid players in and out of combat. Genies start at zero Energy when equipped, and quickly regain it. However, Stamina is also required for their skills, and this can only be replenished with Chi from Magic Stones. Genies start with a pool of 20,000 Stamina out of a maximum pool of 999,999. Players can acquire Genies in the Quest from the Watcher of the Earth, which is enabled immediately, even level 1 starting characters. The Watcher of the Earth location is roughly near the Elder of every major city, and can be found in the Coordinates assistant of the major cities, except for in Archosaur, where there is just not enough room on the list (there are two, at 547 626 and 555 672). Genies can also be created from Mirage Celestones with the Production command at the Watcher of the Earth, and can be bought from and sold to other players once in the Trade Ready state. Right clicking on the Genie portrait opens the Attribute Interface where the Genie's basic 'physical' stats can be viewed. There are three more screens accessible from this menu: Affinity, Trade State, and EXP Infuse Genies were added to the game with the Age of Spirits expansion. Previously, dragging a stack of Chi stones onto a genie in Inventory, Bank or Account Stash would add Chi to it, consuming the stack of stones. To avoid potentially costly errors completely, Genies must now be equipped in order to add Chi to them, and dragging Chi Stones to the same slot as a Genie does what the player probably intended in the first place : move the Chi stack to the slot where the Genie was, and vice versa. Genies gain XP when the character gets combat XP. Genies used to not gain XP from quests; there was one exception: the Check In Daily Quest. Now, Genies can gain XP from (at least some) quests, even if they are set to Trade Ready. Right click on the genie icon to give it XP (Exp Infuse). This is the ability that is switched off when Genies are Trade Ready. Exp Infuse sacrifices character XP or Spirit to level the Genie. Using up character XP has benefits, but they are outweighed by the disadvantages: Skills require Spirit, and contribute to combat and gameplay. Using up Spirit is not recommended until skills are maxed, which is to say, almost never. Level is much more important, though, and since characters have three opportunities to do Quests (each of the three Incarnations), XP is unlikely to be lost by hitting Level Caps for Quests. Types and Stats Genie types determine basic stat max, in that each type starts with 15 in one stat, 3 in one stat, and 5 in the rest. Genies get a basic starting skill, which, except for Zeal's ability useful for 'luring/pulling', is often unlearned and replaced with another skill. In game flavor terms, each genie is related to a season in the year; this is not implemented in game mechanics. More importantly to their skills, each has an affinity with one of the basic stats (starting value of 15). The decision of which genie type to aim for is not a very critical one, compared with, for example, the hopefully few but probably many times players must choose whether to abandon a genie that has gotten low Lucky Points. The decision breaks down to three choices: One, choose a genie based on their starting skill, for a quick and easy boost; this is obviously the least effective, in the long term. The middle ground is choosing a Magic-high Zeal or a Vitality-high Discipline to use skills more often or in quick succession; this is quite effective, with less regard to what skills are eventually chosen. The choice of a Dexterity-high Longevity or a Strength-high Infliction for these stats' affect on skills requires a good deal of research beforehand to be most effective. Due to the proliferation of Dexterity and Strength's affects on skills, the choice of the final skill set should be determined first, and then the skills checked individually Note that the effects of Dexterity and Strength given elsewhere without caveat is not true in all cases; it is fair to say these effects are true of the most commonly chosen skills, leading to the common perception that this is their only effect. Dexterity, it is said, affects genie skill duration, but this is almost as likely to be the effect of Strength. Strength, it is said, affects damage, but Dexterity can also affect it. Magic and Vitality, as accurately reported elsewhere, affect the genie's Stamina and Energy directly, and have no direct effect on skills at all. Zeal and Discipline are able to maximize stats that affect the frequency with which skills can be cast, and have no effect on their skills' effectiveness, whereas Longevity and Infliction are able to max stats that affect skills' parameters; values affecting skills that buff, debuff, do damage, or heal, etc, and have no effect on skill casting rate. In short, Magic and Vitality affect the genie itself; Strength and Dexterity affect its abilities. * Longevity: Dexterity 15, Magic 3, Spring. Blue Genie. Dexterity generally affects the duration of genie spell effects, but also the values of buffs and debuffs. For example, the skill Relentless Courage and its buff to move, attack, and channeling speeds gives +5% to those values, but each 15 genie dex adds 1%. This can outperform most gear-based bonuses to channeling. ** Dexterity : very valuable skill : Extreme Poison. Damage increased by 20%, stacks with Amplify Damage Venomancer skill. Each 10 point in Dexterity increases the duration by 1 second, added to a somewhat puny 1.5 second baseline. Requires 4 Wood Element * Discipline: Vitality 15, Strength 3, Winter. White Genie. Vitality affects the maximum Energy, displayed above the Stamina current and maximum values. Disciplines, and any genie with higher Stamina, can more easily cast expensive skills, and "chain" skills, ie cast compatible skills one after another ('chaining' in other games can mean simply casting one skill after another without regard to compatibility, or even repeating the same skill). * Zeal: Magic 15, Dexterity 3, Autumn. Gold Genie. Magic determines the regeneration rate of current Energy values, enabling skills to be cast more often. Each point of Magic increases the regeneration by .02 points per second, added to a base rate of 1 / sec, for a doubling of regen at 50 magic. Zeal's basic skill, Earthflame, is used by tanks to lure enemies out of a pack (see Pulling for a comparison with Longevity's Eruption Fist). At base level, it debuffs attack and defense by 4%, and move speed by 3%. * Infliction: Strength 15, Vitality 3, Summer. Crimson (red/pink) Genie. Strength almost always gives a bonus to the damage of skills, but it can also reduce power cost, or increase the values of buffs (Relentless Courage et al), and even increase the duration of effects as Dexterity often does Attributes * Lucky Points: For every 10 levels, your Genie will be rewarded with extra Attribute points. These will almost always veer drastically from high to low. The amount of extra Attribute points ranges from 1-10, and is heavily weighted towards around 1-3 (total of 55%) or 8-10 (total of 40%), for an average of a little below 5.Genie Rarity The amount received is determined by the Growth stat, but this is an unimplemented distinction; everyone's Growth stat is currently 50 and cannot, so far, be changed.Genie FAQ mmosite Reset Genie attributes in the “Watcher of the Earth” interface, by choosing Reset Attribute, with Orders of Origination purchased from the game store for 12 Gold. Lucky Points also affect the number of skills that can be obtained. Genies start with four Skill Slots, with an additional slot obtainable at 51, 71, 81, and 91 Lucky Points, for a maximum of eight. Genies' in-world appearance, screen icon, and the color of the text denoting their Lucky Points in Inventory changes at various stages of their Lucky Point development. * Between 10 and 40 Lucky Points * Between 41 and 50 Lucky Points * Between 51 and 60 Lucky Points * Between 61 and 99 Lucky Points * The chances are extremely low that a genie gets 10 Lucky Points every level, for a total of 100 Lucky Points Affinity Genies earn generic Elemental Affinity points which the player can distribute among the elements of Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, and Earth as desired, up to a mastery of 8 per element. All Genie skills require a certain number of Affinity Points, some even requiring points in more than one element. Genies start with one Elemental Affinity Point, and gain 1 additional point at level 5 and every additional 5 levels, up to 21 at level 100. At level 101 and each succeeding level up to 105, it gains another affinity point, for a maximum of 26 Affinity Points. Affinity Points can also be reset. Choose Affinity Reset Skills Genie skills can be obtained at the Watcher of the Earth; this requires a combination of Spirit and Money; some skills require a Scroll as well. Genies can learn four skills to start, additional skills becoming available with additional (large, and beyond the fifth, unlikely, amounts) of Lucky Points: Genie skills can be removed - "forgotten" - at the Watcher of the Earth for free. No skills require more than seven levels in any affinity, even the highest level 14 ones. However, with five elements, and even some level 7 skills requiring this maximum of seven affinity, care should be taken with Affinity distribution. Skill list with full descriptions: Ecatomb - Genie Skills Starting Skills Genie owners have the option to remove these skills and replace them with others, although of course such a drastic change is costly * Discipline: Wind Force - Increases flight speed by 50%, base duration 4.5 seconds. Every flyer's own sprint (Skill button > Action almost doubles speed, for as long as energy remains on the flyer (replaceable mid-flight) and uses one or two Chi per second, compared to the huge 150 chi cost of Wind Force * Zeal: Earthflame - Reduces attack and defense of the enemy by a base of 4% (often used for Luring/Pulling). Even mages can find it useful to pull a singe enemy on occasion, especially soloing * Longevity: Eruption Fist - Reduces elemental resistance 30% * Infliction: Venom Stinger - Decreases movement speed of the enemy & increases movement speed of the genie owner by 22%, base duration 5 seconds Pulling Zeal has the best skill for tanks to pull with, solo or squad. Zeal's Earthflame is the only one that draws no other aggro, reliably. Earthflame debuffs 4% defense, 4% attack and 3% move speed. Zeal is easier to use, also, because it reduces the likelihood that monsters will catch and attack the puller. Longevity debuffs elemental resistance by 30%, and there are plenty of character classes that can take advantage of that. All other things being equal, the pulled creature is likely to be the closest one, arriving at the squad first, and be attacking longer, so killing the pulled enemy quicker is likely to reduce the damage it deals to the puller and likely reduce downtime, potion/charm consumption, etc. Eruption Fist sometimes pulls a single target, but the factors that make it do this are not widely known. Trade State Changing from No-Trade to Trade takes 7 days (168 hours), and from Trade to NO-Trade is instantaneous. * Genies cannot be sold while in NoTrade mode, obviously * Genies above level 39 cannot be Decomposed at Watcher while in NoTrade or 'Switching to Trade Ready' mode * All other genie actions can be performed in No Trade * Players cannot level up genies with XP or Spirit in Trade Ready state * Players CAN level up genies with XP cubes, ones that are created by decomposing other genies, in Trade Ready * Players can increase base stats of genies in Trade Ready * Players can increase Affinity in Trade Ready (confirm) The default state for genies that are regularly gaining XP and have not proven themselves to be a "keeper" yet should be "Protection State" so they can readily be given XP, and immediately switched to "Switching to Trade Ready" to be Decomposed if they prove to be not Keepers. Genies that are only very rarely being given XP and are not yet proven a "keeper" are best "Trade Ready". Trade Ready genies can be instantly switched to "Protection State", and then instantly switched to "Switching to Trade Ready". EXP Infuse Genie XP costs 40% of the player's equivalent xp, so 100 Genie XP costs 40 player xp. Spirit can also be used. There is a penalty which increases, the further the difference between player and genie.Genie Guides Genie Calculator : Just enter the character's level, the genie's current level, and the genie's desired level, and this will calculate the XP or Spirit required Equipment Players can buy Genie equipment including Jades, Mirrors, Orbs, and Charms, most of which make one-time increases to their XP and other stats :"Before the worlds were created, the universe was in chaos, there were no elements, no creatures, no feeling and no thought. As billions of years passed, things began to evolve. After the creation of Perfect World, creatures with intelligence appeared. At the same time, the five elements, developed thoughts and wills of their own, and finally evolved into a mystic beings known as Genies." :"Genies are the children of the five elements. They know how to use elemental skills innately and have a basic instinct to maintain the balance between all of the worlds. Genies mainly live in the Elemental World, seldom of them can be seen in Perfect World. However, things are changing." :"In the endless war between the denizens of Perfect World and the Wraiths, the balance of the world has been tipped. The Gods have been absent, Wraiths have been endlessly attacking, and the armies of the Underworld have been rising. The Genies have risen to save Perfect World and begin the return to balance." :"Genies are skilled with the elements, and wield mighty power in Elemental World. However, once in Perfect World, their ability to control elements will be diminished. In order to improve Genie’s ability, you will need to upgrade them by infusing your EXP or letting them eat EXP Pill." :''"Notice: All the concept and proper names are just temporarily given." = Genie Skill = Infliction Strength Skill Skills that benefit most from Strength * Relentless Courage - For melee characters, at least, the benefits are greater. Every 4 Genie Strength points increases the attack and movement speeds by 1% each. 15 Dex = 1% Channeling Longevity Dexterity Skill Skills that benefit most from Dexterity * Holy Path - Every 100 Genie Dexterity points increases the duration of the speed boost by 1 second. * Extreme Poison - Discipline Chain Skill This type of skill is one that combines particularly effectively, or "combos" with another skill. It may require a Discipline genie in order to perform the combination at all, or benefit most from one as it is most likely to be usable where total power is high. Vitality Vitality is either the weakest of the stats, or the most strategic. Pools are always inferior to income until draining the pool is a critical failure. For example, the HP pool is critically important, so increasing it is a major benefit. But even add healing sufficient to deal with incoming damage to that mix, and HP becomes a non-issue. The amount of HP regeneration, then, is more important. This is way more true of an energy pool like mana or genie energy, where running out is not even critical. Important, but not critical. It may lead to death, but it does not itself cause death. So much for all things being equal; the exceptions are as obvious. If you can cast three skills in a row with high Vitality, and they are three synergistic skills, and that combination leads to a significant success that could not be matched, then Vitality has achieved a specific end that potentially excels over other Attributes. In conclusion, Vitality is a metagame skill; look for specific examples that work, before allocating it. Combos Zeal Utility Skill A skill that will be used often, so often that the more times you can cast it, the better. Not a skill that is increased greatly by its duration or effect (the "maximum speed" of Holy Path, although that is affected by duration); preferably a skill that creates an on-off effect. The Zeal would excel on such a skill, bringing a quality that is much more important for repeated casting than MAXIMUM mana - Mana Regeneration. Over an extended period, the large amount of mana that a Discipline brings will be used up, and then replaced at the normal rate. A Zeal genie keeps getting more, faster, than other genies. However, as can be shown, it does not do as much as the Strength and Dexterity genies. The reason it is not the best for ALL types of repeated casting is, although casting more often goes towards reducing the difference between base duration and duration maxed out with Dexterity, the rate is extremely low with Magic. 50 points in Magic makes, e.g, Extreme Poison cast twice as often, whereas only 50 points in Dexterity is enough to max out Extreme Poison's duration at 6.5 seconds from a baseline of 1.5 seconds; over 4 times as much. The only reason to increase Magic would be to make a hybrid with Dexterity and Strength skills, or to use up points after the maximum benefit from either Strength or Dexterity was reached. Links * https://ecatomb.epicpw.com/skills-genie.html Genie skills - Ecatomb CAtegory:Genie Category:Browse Category:Age of Spirits Category:Skill